Rise of the Aura Guardian of Equestria: The Crystal Empire
by Luffy'stwin33
Summary: The Crystal Empire has returned and an old foe emerges from the shadows. Will this challenge be too much for our heroes or will darkness reclaims a foothold on the world.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

This is my second story. To continue until the end of season four in many stories.

Now the story will continue

In the great city of Canterlot, Princess Celestia was busy preforming her duties but it was hard work. Writing laws, looking over, taxes and preparing for speeches.

'I need a vacation' she thought to herself 'This is way too much for me to do all at once. Maybe Luna could be more helpful.'

Just then a guard burst into the throne room panting.

"There has been a disturbance up in the far north" he panted "The report only stated that _**IT**_ has returned"

'It can't be' she thought she turned to her throne guard

"Find Princess Cadence and Shining Armor at once!" she commanded

"Yes her highness" add he rushed off to find them

"Now go everyone I need to write a letter" she stated. When everypony left she lifted a scroll and a quill and started to write.

"My dearest Twilight, I request that you and Ashton to come to Canterlot. It is important that you both come here at once. This will be a great test of both of your skill in magic and friendship."

She rolled up the scroll and sent it to Spike. "I can only hope that they are ready for this." she said to herself "If she succeed she will be one step closer to achieving her destiny."

Chapter End

This a quick chapter for an brainstorming platform.

Please review and give any ideas that might be of use.


	2. Chapter 2

The Crystal Empire

I don't own Pokemon or my little pony

Chapter 2

Twilight Sparkle was rushing around her home look for testing supplies. The other girls and Ash watch as she went for quills to books.

"Will I need this book or this one?" she said to herself "Oh i need more inkwell" and bolted to the storage closet.

Ash rolled his eyes and lifted Twilight with his magic. At first she was confused but turned to the colt.

"Ashton put me down now!" she barked. Ash chuckled and slowly put her down in front of him.

"Twilight I don't think this a test on paper nor a test on knowledge. Why else would she invite both of us?" he cooed

"I just don't want to fail Celestia as her student"she signed. The other ponies gathered round.

"Not to worry there sugercube, it will be alright in the end" replied Applejack

"In deed darling you are a master of magic, Princess Celestia wouldn't test you unless she thought you were ready" explain Rarity

The other all agreed at that. This made Twilight feel less uneasy.

"Thank you all of you" as she looked at all her friends

Later that day everypony boarded the train heading to Canterlot. As the traveled up the mountain side Twilight and Ash were enjoying each other's company.

"This is nice" he sighed as they looked out over the country side.

"Yes it is" replied Twilight as she leaded up next to the colt. Ash blushed but still smiled and leaded on her as well. But the moment wouldn't last.

"Oh get you own coach will ah egghead" snickered Rainbow Dash. Both ponies jumped at her statement and blushed deeply.

"You will pay for ruining my moment" growled Twilight and chased after the wild Pegasus. Ash just sighed and return to the scenery pass them by.

When they got to Canterlot Ash and Twilight headed to see Princess Celestia while the rest waited out by the royal garden. Applejack was carrying a rather fired Rainbow Dash who was twitching with purple electricity.

"Have you learned your lesson now Rainbow Dash" scolded Rarity

Rainbow Dash just snickered "It was worth the look on her face." Everypony just sighed

In the throne room Princess Celestia and Princess Luna were disguising on the situation.

"Do you think she ready for this?" asked Luna

"Yes she is and with..." she started to reply as the door open. There stood Ash and Twilight, while Ash looked confident Twilight had bags full of study material and she stumbled as the materials spread around the floor

'Maybe I should have been more clear on the testing part' thought Celestia as the scrolls rolled around.

"Sorry" squeaked Twilight

"No problem" replied Luna as she returned her items then she turned to Ash.

"Well dear brother your wings look a little need of a race" she teased. Ash laughed at her jape.

"Anytime anywhere sister I will show you the meaning of hast."

"Siblings, we have important matters to discuss." spoke a rather ticked off Celestia

The two alicorns just smiled at each other and turned they're attention to Ceestia.

"Now Twilight, the Crystal Empire has returned" began the sun princess

"The Crystal Empire, I don't now what that is. Its not in any of my books" replied Twilight

"It wouldn't be" explain Celestia "It as not been seen for over a thousand years"

Then she used her magic to display a map of the empire.

"One Thousand years a wicked unicorn named Sombra took over the Crystal Empire and enslaved its citizens. He was ultimately defeat and turned into shadow thus fled into the Arctic but he cursed the empire to vanished without a trace"

Ash felt that the name 'Sombra' was familiar but in the way you want to forget. Princess Celestia went over and lift a glass lid to reveal a large crystal. She placed it on the floor and fired her magic at it.

Celestia continued "If the Empire is filled with hope and love, those things are reflected across all of Equestria. If hatred and fear take hold..." Her eyes went green will at and dark magic hit the crystal it turned ugly and started growing as if it was a weed. "Which is why I need your help finding a way to protect it."

Ash went over the crystal and focused his aura towards it. The other ponies were curiously looking at him. The crystal glowed blue with his aura and a surge of warmth filled the room. Then turned to the princesses with a hard gaze.

"So this answers many of my questions" he said rather upset "The dark ones who had pledged my homeland back on my old world for nearly one thousand years had stories of an original dark lord"

Celestia was confused for a moment but realization took over her and pain filled her heart. "Do you mean to say that Sombra is the first dark lord from your world" she paused as Luna and Twilight looked at Ash's back with horror. At first he said nothing but turned around and said "Yes"

Celestia and luna were most hurt by this. Since the wedding of Cadence and Shining Armor, Ash had become their little brother. And the thought that they were the cause of his family's troubles unsettled them.

"Can you ever forgive us Ash we did not know" pleaded Luna lowering her head.

Ash was silent for a moment but smiled to the monarchies "I will never blame you either of you. I just relieve that I know what the truth was."

They smiled and turned back to Twilight

Twilight realized what they were asking of her "You want me to help protect an entire empire?"

Princess Celestia nodded "It is, as I said, a different kind of test. But one I'm certain you will pass."

"How do I begin?" she asked

"By joining Princess Cadence and Shining Armor in the Crystal Empire."

"My brother is there?"

"He is. And your Ponyville friends will join you there as well. I have every confidence you will succeed. And when you do, I'll know you are ready to move on to the next level of your studies."

"But what if I fail?"

"You won't."

Twilight started to panic "But what if–"

Celestia was more persistent "You won't. But Twilight, in the end, it must be you and you alone who ultimately assists Princess Cadence and Shining Armor in doing what needs to be done to protect the Empire. Do you understand?  
Twilight nodded "Mm-hmm!"

"Then go. There is no time to lose" and with that Celestia closed the door.

Outside everpony was waiting for them. Spike started to panic.

"What is the test and did she do well" he lashed out

Then Ash and Twilight came out of the castle.

Applejack was the first to ask "Twilight! Uh, did you pass?"

Pinkie Pie was readying her party cannon "Are we gonna celebrate your awesomeness with Princess Celestia?"

Twilight shook her head "Not quite. We're going to the Crystal Empire!"

Everypony was confused "Huh?"

Rainbow Dash was more confused "Crystal what?"

Ash laughed and told them of the mission the princesses had given Twilight.

Well that's the end of this chapter please review


	3. Chapter 3

The Crystal Empire ch 3

Now the train ride from Canterlot to the northern part of Equestria was harsh. The snow and wind whipped around the couches that they creaked and grown. Everypony was glad the windows were keeping out the cold. While the train thundered along the track Ash was in deep meditation.

'Relax and concentrate' he instructed himself 'focus on the auras nearby.' He stretched out with his aura. 'I can feel seven auras, Twilight's aura is like a star; lite purple and it bright and steady. Now I can feel Pinkie Pie's aura, is a ball of pure energy; its wild and bouncy. Rarity's aura is calm and collective; it flowed like the wind in the trees. It's also white and comes off in waves. There's Applejack, and her aura is strong just like her. It's orange and very steady. Rainbow Dash is hard to miss. Her aura wild strong like Applejack's but sparks as if it was a firework. Finally Fluttershy, her aura is soft and gentle. Its branches off as if to connect with another. Maybe since she is good with animals that her aura goes out to them.'He chuckled to himself for a moment.

"Maybe with some teaching Fluttershy might be an aura user." he muttered to himself

Back to his aura sight. 'Now Spike's aura is different from the other ponies. It's not a sphere but more like a gem stone cut like an emerald. His aura is gentle like Fluttershy's but steady like Applejack's.'

Then came a rapping at the door. "Come" he called ending his meditation. Twilight open the door and said that they had arrived.

Now outside the wind was wild and the cold nipped at their faces. Rarity wasn't as cold as the other for she brought many scarves.

"Ha! And you all made fun of me for packing so many scarves." she gloated

Spike and Ash were grunting under the weight of her luggage.

"I didn't say a word." grunted Spike then the wind carried some of the air. "Whoa! Hey! C'mere..." as he chased after them.

Then a voice called out from the snow and wind. "Twilight!"

Twilight turned to the direction of the voice "Shining Armor?"

Shining Armor appeared for the snow with a scarf wrapped around his head.

"Twily! You made it!" They hugged for a moment when his face turned stern "We'd better get moving. There are things out here we really don't want to run into after dark."

Fluttershy getting nerves "[gulp] What kind of things?"

Shining Armor just looked out into the distance "Let's just say the Empire... isn't the only thing that's returned."

Ash didn't like the sound of that.

The group continued to the Crystal Empire hoof. Then a low but load noise rolled on the wind. Everypony stopped to listen.

Ash tensed up and slowly looked back. At first there was nothing but a pair of green and purple eyes snapped open, starring down at them. For there stood the Shadow of Sombra.

"Run!" cried Shining Armor. The group bolt to the Empire, Twilight now carrying Spike looked back to see Ash and Shining Armor trying to hold him back. Shining Armor fired some magic at Sombra, but it just went through him. Sombra laughed and hit him with his dark magic. Shining Armor was knock out and black crystals formed on his horn. Ash leaped in front of his fallen friend and put up an aura shield just as Sombra attacked again.

When Sombra touched the shield he and Ash felt each other aura connect.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Sombra's voice was like oil thick but flowing. It made Ash's blood run cold. "If it isn't the same brat that foiled my plan to conquer the Aura tribe."

Ash's eye contracted with fear. "It can't be... You died by my own hands!" he yelled out.

"But we did and fate brought us back to finish the job." mocked the king

But Sombra smiled evilly "This is almost too good to be true. First i come back to this world to reclaim my empire and now I will get to kill the same prince that defeated me from the other world."

Ash knew he had to get Shining Armor into the Empire and the shield will protect them for Sombra. He focused his aura and threw off Sombra's shadows. Sombra  
fell back from the aura strike and Ash carried Shining Armor towards the Empire. Sombra shook off the attack and chased after them. But Ash made it to shield and passed on through. On the other hoof Sombra didn't. Ash breathing heavily turned back to where Sombra stood. The evil unicorn king chuckled.

"This shield won't last forever. For when It does you will die by may blade; just like your father." He started to fade away "Don't worry I'm patient" and with that his disappeared.

Twilight rushed over to where Shining Armor and Ash had falling to the shield.

"Are you guys okay?" she asked worried.

Ash was still shaking from what he had heard from Somber Shining Armor horn had black crystals all over prevented him from using his magic. Twilight then saw Ash still shuttering and shivering but not from the cold but from fear.

"Ash what is it what's wrong?" Asked Twilight. Has he turned to her, she looked straight into his eyes but what she scared her even more. Fear was crushing his soul.

"Sombra is the dark one my family as been fight against. He killed me and I killed him in a last stand-off. Now he was me dead." he said cowering in fear.

Twilight became very scared. She had just confessed her feelings to him no more than a few weeks ago and now some pony was trying to take him from her. With a new determination she swore to herself that she will not lose to this wicked king. As everypony got their bearings together they turn to see the most magnificent kingdom besides Canterlot.

Rarity was in heaven as the ponies neared the towering castle of crystal "It's gorgeous! Absolutely gorgeous! [mumbles incoherently] There are no words!"

Applejack rather wanted to get the job done spoke to Rarity Focus, Rarity. We're here to help Twilight, not admire the scenery.

Rainbow Dash on the other hoof wasn't impressed "Eh, I don't see what the big deal is. Just looks like another old castle to me."

This made Rarity feel insulted "A– p– guh! Another old...! Have you lost your mind? Look at the magni–"

Applejack and Rainbow Dash started laughing up a storm.  
Rarity calmed herself down "Very funny." she sighed

As they entered the throne room Twilight spotted Cadence up upon the throne looking very tired.  
Twilight run towards her crying "Cadence!"

Princess Cadence opened her eyes to she her favorite filly in the whole world and ran to meet her.

Twilight and Princess Cadence preformed their special greeting "Sunshine, sunshine, ladybugs awake! Clap your hooves and do a little shake!"

The two giggled at themselves  
Princess Cadence was the first to speak "One of these days we need to get together when the fate of Equestria isn't hanging in the balance."

Just then Cadence swayed for the sudden motions and almost collapsed. Shining Armor rushed in and helped her up.

"What wrong Cadence?" asked a worried Twilight. Too many of her friends and family were endanger now and didn't want to add another name to the list.

Shining Armor explained "Cadence has been able to use her magic to spread love and light. That seems to be what is protecting it. But she hasn't slept, barely eats. I want to help her, but my protection spell has been countered by King Sombra."

Cadence takes in a few deep breathes "It's alright Shining Armor, I'm fine."

Shining Armor knew otherwise "She's not fine. She can't go on like this forever, and if her magic were to fade... Well, you saw what's out there waiting for that to happen."

Ash flinched at the thought and remember what Sombra said 'I'm patient' and gulped quietly.

Twilight thought for a moment when an idea formed in her head "That's why we're here."

"Why we're all here." pointed out Ash trying to regain some courage. All the other ponies agreed.

Shining Armor looked back at his wife "Well, with Cadence putting all her strength into keeping her spell going, and me trying to keep an eye on signs of trouble in the arctic, we haven't been able to gather much information from the Crystal Ponies."

Rarity went gaga "Crystal Ponies?! Hahaha, there are Crystal Ponies?!" The other gave a 'really right now' sort of look. So she backed off for now"Um, ahem. Please continue."

Shining Armor went on "But we have to believe one of them knows how we can protect the Empire without having to use Cadence's magic."

Twilight brighten "A research paper!"

Shining Armor looked puzzled "Huh?"

"That must be part of my test – to gather information from the Crystal Ponies and deliver it to you! This is gonna be great! I love research papers!" Twilight explain to everypony.

Rainbow Dash was all that excited. "Yeah, who doesn't?" she said sarcastically

Pinkie Pie bought it though "Oh-oh-oh! Lemme guess! Is it Spike? Nono, Fluttershy! Ash?" as she pulled them to attention.

Twilight ignored Pinkie Pie and spoke to her brother. "Don't worry, big brother. I am really good at this sort of thing."

So everypony left Shining Armor and Cadence alone.

'Please hurry' prayed Cadence as she grew more and more tired.

Now everypony was now in the just under the castle. Twilight broke everypony up to maxims information to be collected.

Twilight Sparkle met a young pony named Autumn Gem and asked if she could remember anything. "Are you sure? Absolutely sure?"  
"I'm sorry. I wish I could help you. But I... can't seem to remember anything before King Sombra came to power." A flashback to where she was in chains being forced as a slave flashed across her mind. "And I don't want to remember anything about the time he ruled over us." Autumn Gem shuttered

Twilight looked over the pony in front of her. "King Sombra's spell must be why their coats aren't... crystally."

Autumn Gem was still coming to grips with reality "Have we really been gone a thousand years?"

Twilight nodded  
"It feels like it was just yesterday." went on the crystal pony.

Twilight sighed knowing that she didn't remember "If you think of anything, even the smallest thing..."

Autumn Gem nodded "Of course.

Spike was bummed out "Well, that was a total bust."

"Maybe the others are having better luck."said Twilight

But the other werent having any luck with the crystal ponies. Rainbow Dash followed a pony named Fleur de Verre.  
Rainbow Dash went straight to the point "A way to protect the Empire! You know anything about it or what?"

Fleur de Verre just shook her head "I wish I could help you. Really."

Rainbow Dash getting rather angry push on "Hold on! You gotta know something!"

But Fleur de Verre couldn't help. Somewhere else in the empire was Fluttershy trying to talk to them but without much success.  
"Oh, um. Excuse me! Oh! Hello! Umm, I was just wondering. [deep breath] Oh, oh, that's okay, um, you all look really busy. [laughs nervously]"

Pinkie Pie went all out and wore a spy outfit to make it more fun "Time to gather some intel!" A few ponies walk by.

Paradise looked around "It just feels like something is missing."

Night Knight the mare beside her nodded "I know. It looks the same, but it doesn't feel the same."  
Pinkie Pie popped up "Because it isn't!"  
Paradise gasped loudly "A spy!" And the two mares ran away.

Pinkie Pie was rather impressed "A spy? How did they know? Ah! Must have noticed my night vision goggles. Ooh! Night vision-y!"

Rarity was imaging herself as a crystal pony "Hm-hm-hmmm. And when you flip your mane, it simply must create a rainbow of color. Oh! Wouldn't I look just magnificent? So sparkly!"

Ash went over to a shop and enter. Inside was an old colt with clocks hanging down form the walls.

"Please sir,do you know anything tat might protect the empire?" he asked the old colt. He turned to look at Ash.

"Sorry your highness but I don't even know who i am." he said sadly

Ash sighed and thanked the colt and turned to the next shop. Soon everypony returned to the castle empty hoofed.

Rainbow Dash sighs deeply "I got nothing so far."

Rarity returning to earth stammered "Oh, me neither."

Pinkie Pie hushed everypony looking around "My cover has been blown. I repeat, my cover has been blown!"

Twilight didn't want to ask. "Ooookay."

"Sorry, Twilight. These crystal ponies seem to have some kinda collective amnesia or somethin'. Only thing I was able to get out of 'em was somethin' about a library." sighed Applejack

Twilight became as gitty as a schoolpony "A library? Well, why didn't you say so?!"

Applejack look confused "Uh... thought I just did."

They raced to where Applejack was told the library was. In side was the largest library they have ever seen. Ash whistled aloud. " Now this is what i call a first-rate Education."

Twilight stared and started to faint "I just... I don't even know what to... There are no words." Ash put his wing over her to make sure she didn't fall over.

"We should be quick before Twilight here breaks from the excitement" Ash laughed. Twilight pouted and blushed as Ash kissed her cheek.

"Ahem. May I help you?" asked the librarian

Twilight spoke up "Yes. We're looking for a book."

"We have plenty of those." said the librarian

Twilight looked on in awe "You do. You really do."

Applejack intervened "We're lookin' for a history book. Somethin' that might tell us how the Empire might've protected itself from danger back in the day."

The librarian smiled "Yes. Of course. History, history... Ah, yes."  
Main Seven squee

A long pause  
Twilight getting nerves "Which is where, exactly?"

The librarian shrugged "... I can't seem to remember. I'm not sure I actually work here."  
Rainbow Dash face-hoofed "Ugh."

Ash spoke up for the group "We'll just take a look around. I'm sure we can find it on our own."

"Let me know if you find anything." the librarian called out.

Pinkie Pie chuckled "I like her!"

Now everypony where searching high and low for a book on the history of the Crystal Empire, but to no avail.

Applejack groaned "Uh, anyone else startin' to think this is a lost cause?"

Twilight just went on searching "No, no, no, no, no... Yes! "History of the Crystal Empire". I just hope it has the answers we need."  
Soon the returned to the throne room to present there finding to the princess.

Twilight read out loud "A 'Crystal Faire'. According to this book, it was established by their first queen and became their most important tradition. The Faire was held every year to 'renew the spirit of love and unity in the empire so they could protect it from harm' My friends and I could put it together. Everything we need to know is in the book!"

Shining Armor looked hopeful. "That sounds pretty promising." So Twilight went back to her friend to prepare the Faire.

End of the chapter wow that a lot.

Send in reviews

Till next time XD


	4. Chapter 4

The Crystal Empire

chapter 4

Up in the castle Twilight and her friends were reading how the Crystal Faire goes. Ash's mind on the other hoof was on Sombra. He knew that the wicked king was just outside the shield, waiting for him.

Flashback

'You will die by my blade, just like your farther.'

Flashback ends

Ash closed his eyes and stretched out with is aura to see where Sombra was. Sombra was near the northern part of the empire. So Ash looked into his aura to find a weakness of some sort. What his saw made his stomach turn. Sombra soul was black but seeable, it boiled as if it were over a flame but it was surrounded but whips of fear. Ash returned his focus back to himself.

"Poor fool, what matter of pain drove you to this madness." Ash whispered to himself. Just then Twilight came to see him.

"What's the matter Ash?" she asked

Ash just sighed "I can't help but feel sorry for Sombra. His aura is black if not darker boiled by hate and pain."

Twilight looked out into the empire and leaned up to the alicorn.

"Just know if there was a chance to save him I would do it but even the elements of harmony could undo such hate." she said

Ash leaden and kissed her on the cheek and they browsed to get the Faire ready.

Song  
[Twilight Sparkle]  
Princess Cadance needs our help  
Her magic will not last forever  
I think we can do it  
But we need to work together  
We have to get this right  
Yes, we have to make them see  
We can save the Crystal Ponies with their history  
[Rainbow Dash]  
It says that they like jousting  
[Rarity]  
They flew a flag of many hues  
[Applejack]  
Made sweets of crystal berries  
[Fluttershy]  
They had a petting zoo with tiny ewes  
[All]  
Oh, we have to get this right  
Yes, we have to make them see  
We can save the Crystal Ponies with their history  
[Pinkie Pie]  
There was a crystal flugelhorn  
That every pony liked to play  
[Twilight Sparkle]  
And the Crystal Kingdom anthem  
Can you learn it in a day?  
[All]  
Oh, we have to get this right  
Yes, we have to make them see  
We can save the Crystal Ponies with their history  
Twilight Sparkle: It looks amazing! I don't know how I could've done this without you! One last check to make sure everything is in place, and then the festivities can begin!

song ends

As the fair was ready to get under way Ash brought over a large crystal cut to shape like a heart.

Applejack was puzzled "What's this thing for?"

"The last page of the book mentioned a Crystal Heart as the faire's centerpiece, so I used my magic to cut one out of a crystal block." replied Ash

Applejack nodded in approval "Nice work, Ash. Think we're ready to get this faire up and runnin"

Back over at the overhead landing Twilight, Cadence and Shining Armor addressed the crystal ponies.

Pinkie Pie draws some deep breath and blows flugelhorn. "Flugelhorn!" she cried and takes another deep breath.

Twilight began to speak "Hear ye, hear–"

Pinkie Pie blew flugelhorn again still excited. "Flugelhorn!" Twilight gives her a cold glare and she laughs nervously "My bad."

Twilight continued "Ahem. Hear ye, hear ye! Princess Cadance and Prince Shining Armor do cordially invite you to attend the Crystal Faire!"

This made some of the Crystal Ponies to start chattering. Applejack continued on by giving directions.

"Come on in, y'all. Got food and drinks thataway, games and crafts are thataway, Crystal Heart to the back near the Princess."

The pony named Paradise was rather interested at the mention of the Crystal Heart. "Did she say... Crystal Heart?"

Crystal Ponies started looking around to see what the festival would have. Rainbow Dash was all over the place trying to get someponies to have fun.

"We totally nailed it, right? Must be feeling a lot of love and unity about now! Gonna have some grub, huh? What are you thinking? Crystal Empire berry pie? Maybe some crystal corn-on-the-cob!"

But being so spunky many of the ponies went away from her.

"What is with these ponies?!" she yelled out

Autumn Gem and Fleur de Verre were out checking out the fair grounds.

Autumn Gem was looking around "Seeing all of this, I feel like I'm starting to remember. Remember things from before the king."

"Me too." replied Fleur de Verre

The two of them suddenly gasped and returned back to there original selves "The Crystal Heart!"

Fleur de Verre turn back to her friend "Do you think they really have it?" she asked

Rainbow Dash over heard them and rushed over to where they were talking.

"Of course we have it! Can't have a Crystal Faire without the Crystal Heart, right?" she mussed. Then the librarian form this morning come to hear their conversation.

"Of course you can't. The whole purpose of the Crystal Faire is to lift the spirits of the Crystal Ponies, so the light within them can power the Crystal Heart, so that the Empire can be protected! [gasps as she also returns to normal] I do work at the library!" said Amethyst Maresbury with such joy that she started bouncing like Pinkie Pie

Rainbow Dash was now confessed and worried "W-what's that about 'powering the heart'?"

Amethyst Maresbury as all to excited "I just can't believe you found it. King Sombra said he'd hidden it away where we would never see it again! I only hope it will still be as powerful after all these years...! Mm, funnel cake!"

Rainbow Dash hoofed-faced with strangled sound and rushed to find Twilight and Ash. In no time she spotted them heading to Rarity's craft booth. With a swish, she made it to them.

Twilight was most annoyed "Why did you–"

Rainbow Dash covered her mouth and whispered in her ear. "I think we may have a problem..."

Back on the landing Twilight was rereading the book to find where the crystal heart was at.

"I didn't know it was an actual relic! The book didn't mention anything about the Crystal Ponies powering the Heart!" She turned the last page to find that a page was missing. "There was a page missing... How did I not notice?!"

Princess Cadence was having a hard time staying awake

"It's alright, Twilight."

But she fell to the ground as Shining Armor got her in his arms. But her magic was fading fast and the shield was flickering and started to come undone.

Shining Armor was nerves "Twily..." he croaked

King Sombra laughed in evil's delight. "Soon the empire will be mine and the blood of that brat will taste so sweet"he licked his lips

...

...

"Time's up boy"

End of Chapter 4

Blood lust in the king scary

like and reviews


	5. Chapter 5

The Crystal Heart

Chapter 5

Sorry that my updates are not coming in I will be leaving for California soon but I will try to get this story done and one-shot part before I leave

Now back to the story

Disclaimer I don't own Pokemon nor My little Pony Friendship is magic.

The shield that was protecting the Crystal Empire started to fade away and soon the shield fail. King Sombra laughed darkly

"now it is time"

But before he could move into the empire a burst of pure aura hit him causing him great pain. He looked back to see the young prince with a samurai sword generated from aura.

"You shall not enter this kingdom" Ash said darkly as he raised his sword once again.

This time King Sombra was laughing "try and stop me!"

Back at the castle Twilight, Cadence, and Shining Armor were watching as the dark shadow clouds were moving into the empire.

" The Empire is under attack." Called out Shining Armor

'Slash'

Ash and King Sombra continued to duel just outside the Empire. Ash would use his sword to slice severe creating great cuts in the shadow pony but the shadows regenerate as Sombra continued his attack.

"it is no use Sombra you cannot enter this empire through me!" yelled Ash and in one quick motion sliced the horn off the king's head.

King Sombra cried out in pain "Arrgh!" As the horn disappeared into the ground.

Back at the castle Cadence began to stir and with the last of her energy brought the shield back up around the empire preventing the shadows from entering. But she quickly fell again as her husband came and held her close this made Shining Armor very angry at himself for he could not help his wife.

Shining Armor looked back to his sister "I have to find the Crystal Heart!"

But Twilight knew better. "No, you stay here with Cadance. She needs you, Shining Armor. I'll retrieve the Heart." She said as her brother nodded in defeat. Twilight turned and head back out into the empire with Rainbow Dash tailing behind.

Rainbow Dash was all for the excitement "Let's do this!"  
Twilight started tell her friend about her plan "I've been trying to figure out how I'm meant to pass Celestia's test. Retrieving the Crystal Heart must be it. But there is something else you can do."

" Name it."  
"You and the rest of our friends have to keep the Faire going."

Rainbow Dash was confused "What? With that thing moving into the Empire?"

Twilight went on "The whole purpose of the Crystal Faire is to lift the spirits of the Crystal Ponies, so they can activate the Crystal Heart."

"Yeah, and?"

"If the Crystal Ponies find out that King Sombra is trying to take over the Empire again, their spirits are gonna be anything but lifted. It won't matter if I find the Crystal Heart. They won't be able to make it work. You have to keep them happy here at the Faire."

" Keep the Faire going and the Crystal Ponies' spirits high. Done and done!"

Shining Armor called down to his sister "Twily, be careful."

Twilight book back at her brother "I will."

Ash was on his way to turn backdate to the empire but did not see the black crystal that was growing from where Sombra's horn had fallen. Ash went to met up with Twilight. Finally she told him what the situation was her plan finding the crystal heart before Cadence loses her strength

Ash spoke very fast "Then I'm going to help you" but Twilight on the other hoof wasn't 'Thrilled'

"No I have to do this by myself. This is what Princess Celestia gave me this test and this is it. I cannot except your help" she stared at the prince.

"If I cannot help then at least let me give you this" Ash pulled out a sapphire and gave it to her.

"If you ever ned help just give this a bit of you magic and I will come for you, ok?" he inquired Twilight looked at the stone and pulledAsh into a hug

"ok" before she kissed him full on the lips and ran off. Ash was in a daze, that was his first real kiss from is filifriend. With a new burst of energy he went to keep the crystal ponies occupied.

Rainbow Dash flew over to Rarity and started whispering "Okay, here's... [becomes indistinct]"

Rarity nodded "Huuuuh?" The other ponies looked at her. She laughed nervously "I... just found out they're offering face painting for the little ones."

The ponies seemed to buy it so she whispers to Spike what was going on.  
Spike nodded under his breath "Uh-huh. We can do that. Twilight's doing what?!" and rushed off to find Twilight.

Rarity laughs nervously "He... really... loves getting his face painted. Haha."

Rainbow Dash went to the music booth to try and sell some horns. "Who wants a flugelhorn?"

Pinkie Pie was all for one "I want a flugelhorn!"

Rainbow Dash ignored her "Who else wants a flugelhorn?"

Pinkie Pie started screaming " I want a flugelhorn!"

Spike finally met up with Twilight "Twilight, wait! I'm coming with you!" he stated panting a bit.

Twilight already went though this with Ash "You can't. I have to retrieve the Crystal Heart by myself."

Spike nodded "I know. I promise I won't lift a claw to help you."  
Twilight sighs in defeat and lifts Spike onto her back "Not a claw, Spike."

Spike agreed and the two started running back to the castle.  
"Where are we going exactly?" he asked

Twilight started to explain  
"I think I might know where King Sombra hid the Crystal Heart."

"The castle?"

"The king would've been counting on the fact that nopony would dare come looking for it here. They'd have been too afraid to even try."

"I hope you're right."

"You and me both." as they descended into the castle.

Ash moved back to the court yard to change places with Applejack so she could go check on the food booths. While Rainbow Dash was glaring at the other ponies who came to close to the fake heart.

"What are you lookin' at?! That's what I thought!" as she scared away another pony.

Ash whispered to her "Uh, Rainbow Dash? We're supposed to be acting like nothing's wrong."

"Exactly."

Ash in a hushed voice "What I mean is, maybe you should let me keep the Crystal Ponies away from the fake Heart, while you show off your jousting skills."

Rainbow Dash thought about this and felt good the sudden praise "Huh. Seeing my awesomeness does have a way of putting ponies into a pretty good mood."

And she took off in search of Fluttershy to help in the jousting tournament. The ewes were grazing in their pens.  
Rainbow Dash grasped Fluttershy and took her to the stadium "Come on, Knight Fluttershy."

Fluttershy was confused "Huh?"

Rainbow Dash was a glitter "It's showtime."

Back at the fake crystal heart Ash was having a hard time keeping the crystal ponies from the heart.

Ash was sweating a bit "How are y'all feelin'? Havin' a good time?"

Autumn Gem was having the best time of her life. "The best I've had in over a thousand years!"

"Well, that's good! Gotta renew that spirit of love and unity if you're gonna power up that Crystal Heart, right?" Ash trying to get her to leave.

Autumn Gem wasn't ready to go just yet "I sure would like to see it before the ceremony. It's been such a long time."

Ash need to get her out of the way "Oh, I agree, but, uh... phew! Gettin' a little toasty out here. Bet you'd like to cool off with a little Crystal Empire nectar!"

But more and more ponies started gather round. Ash was speaking in a panicked noise

"Uh, you tried the Crystal Empire fritters yet? Made from a traditional Crystal Empire recipe! You're gonna love them!" His voice growing loudly

"Uh, I hear there's a jousting match about to start! You don't wanna miss that!"

Ash closed his eye for a prayer 'Twilight you have my love and my faith but please hurry. This ponies are more curious than I was.'

Up in the castle Twilight Sparkle searched high and low but no heart. She was getting tired while Spike was panting.

Twilight was getting desperate "It's gotta be here somewhere. It's just gotta be! Not a claw, Spike."

Spike didn't finish reaching for book "Uh... [laughs nervously]"

Twilight scolded him "Celestia's orders!"

Princess Celestia words echoing in her head "If the Empire is filled with hope and love, those things are reflected across all of Equestria. If hatred and fear take hold...[echoes out]"

Twilight had a thought "Of course!" And she headed to the throne room.

Spike: "[panting for breath] Argh! What? Did you find it?"

Twilight was staring at the throne explaining her idea "No. Because this isn't King Sombra's castle."

"Well, isn't this where he lived when he was in power?" asked Spike

"It is. But it didn't look like this."

She focus on the crystal and conjuring up all the hate and malice she could. She started grunting with some pain as the magic felt so foreign to her. As the crystal went black and the throne and a stair case was reviled before the throne.

Spike was in awe "Whoa. When did you learn to do that?"

Twilight smirked at her "That was a little trick Celestia taught me."

Spike was scared of the long stair case that went down for who knows for how far.  
Twilight saw the dragons fear "You stay here."

Spike sighed in relief "Huh, if you insist." And Twilight headed down the stair case her hoofs echoing on the stone.

"Can you see what's down there yet?" called Spike

Twilight yelled back her voice echoing "Not yet. I can't even tell how far down this goes!"

She took a small crystal and dropped it over the side.

...

Twilight as scared when she didn't hear the crystal.

[distant clatter]

"Spike?" she yelled out

Spike voice echoing back "Yeah?"

"Can you see outside?"

Spike ran over to window to see what was going on. The shield fluctuated and the he saw Ash flying around to see where Sombra might strike. Soon some black crystals were growing fast and getting closer to the empire.

King Sombra growled to himself "Yesss... Crystalsss..."'Soon just wait my prey, I'm on the way'

Spike relaid his finds to Twilight "It's not good! Cadance's magic must be fading [echoing] faster than before!"

Twilight knew that time was running out and her friends were endanger

"Ugh! Ow!"[sounds of pain] she fell down the stairs

Spike got worried and called out to his friend "Twilight? Are you okay?"  
Twilight moaned in pain "Yes..."

She looked around only to find a door. She tried to open it but it move over to the other side of the room. She tried again but same result.

Twilight was getting pissed "What in the... [thud] Stop... moving! [sounds of exertion]

Suddenly the door opened.

'Finally' she thought as she went through.

Twilight called up to her friend "Spike, I think it's here! Huh?"

Twilight open her eyes to find that she was back in Canterlot. Princess Celestia was looking over some papers.

Celestia looked rather irritated "What are you doing here?"

Twilight didn't notice her voice was cold "I don't know! I opened the door and–"

"And now you must go." the princess scoffed

Twilight notice the sharp tone in her voice "Go where?"

Princess Celestia went on with her work "Doesn't matter to me. You failed the test, Twilight!"

Chapter ends

Epicness almost done

read and reviews


	6. Chapter 6

The Crystal Empire ch 6

Final Chapter man!

Let the epic ness begin

Twilight was shocked. She failed, ...FAILED... ringed thought out her head. "I don't understand! The test?" she asked

Princess Celestia scowled down at her "Not only will you not move on to the next level of your studies, you won't continue your studies at all!"

Now Twilight was taken back "I... You didn't say anything about no longer being your student if I failed!" she was distort as pain filled her heart that Celestia didn't want her as a student. Celestia put her wing over her as if to comfort her but instead pushed her to the door.

"Didn't I?" she said coldly

Twilight began to cry "But... what do I do now?"

She turned to see Ash by the door. "Ash! Celestia doesn't want me as her student please can you do something" she hiccuped through tears. But Ash pushed her away and his eye started to smoke and turn green and red.

"Who would want a weak pony like you around?" Ash spoke as if in a trans. Suddenly Twilight was bonded in dark shadows struggling to get free when she heard an evil laugh. She turned to see Sombra fuss with Ash's body; his body turned from a tan to a dark gray and his mane was like purple flame.

Sombra was laughing harshly "I cant wait to take him from you"

Twilight was crying to see him used like that.

Suddenly she heard Spike; incredibly distant and muffled but his voice "Twilight! [closer] Twilight? Twilight! Twiliiiight! [quickly] I know you told me to stay up there, but you were down here for such a long time and you weren't answering and I got worried so I came down here and you were just staring at that wall and... I was calling your name, but I couldn't seem to get your attention, and– What were you looking at? I mean... it's just a wall."

Twilight was back in the Crystal Empire looking back only to see a blank wall. Spike looked at the wall as if in a trans.

"...Ponyville?! Well, how did I get... No! I don't wanna go! Please, Twilight, don't make me!" he started to cry

Acting fast she slams the door shut. Spike return to reality only to still feel the illusion.

Twilight realized what had happen "King Sombra's dark magic. A doorway that leads to your worst fear."

Spike was still upset from the experience "We were home. You told me you didn't need me anymore. You were sending me away..."

Twilight lifted Spike toher back and nuzzled him softly "A fear that will never come to pass. I'm never gonna send you away. I'm not gonna fail my test! AND I WONT LOSE THE COLT I LOVE!"

With the power of her new found courage she reopened the door to revile a long stair case that was who know how tall.

Spike was curious "What's in there?"

Twilight sighed deeply "Stairs. Lots and lots of stairs. [sighs] Maybe you should come with me this time." And the two bolted up the stairs.

Back out side Ash felt the shield getting weaker and weaker as the thunder was rumbling King Sombra was laughing as the dark crystals were growing larger and larger.

Over at the jousting tournament Crystal Ponies cheering as Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy were getting ready for a good show. Fluttershy was scared and nervous for she knew how competitive Rainbow Dash can be. As thunder rumbling louder in the distance Rainbow knew it was now or never. The two ready themselves and with the flugelhorn blew the two charged at each other. Fluttershy wasn't ready for the blow she received.

Boom

She went 35 feet into the air and landed into a hay pale. As the Crystal Ponies keep cheering Knight Rainbow Dash she went over to see if Fluttershy was ok.

Fluttershy nervous exhale and trying to catch her breath "Isn't there... somepony else who could... take over the jousting demonstration with you?"

Rainbow Dash scoffed "The fate of an entire empire rests on us showing these ponies a good time. But, y'know, if that isn't important to you... And besides Ash is busy"

Fluttershy couldn't help but whimper

Rainbow Dash sighed "Okay, okay, I'll take it easy on you next time. But not too easy. I've got a reputation to maintain!"

Back in the castle Twilight and Spike were exhausted from the long hike up the staircase.

Spike was panting "What if this is just more of his magic? He makes a door that leads to your worst nightmare. Why not a staircase that goes on forever?"

Twilight though that he might be right. She removed the sapphire that Ash gave her. 'What would would Ash do? Usually he just changes the rules' Then a thought burst into her mind.

"Hold on to me."

Spike did as he was told and Twilight used her magic to lift them up and flip them so it was a slide going down hill. Twilight Sparkle couldn't help but scream in laughter "Whoa. Whoaaa! Yaaaah!"

Outside the crystal ponies started to notice the shield was coming undone and many were panicking so they ran to where the crystal heart was suppose to be.

Rarity laughed nervously as she made her way to Applejack "Excuse me, pardon me... [hushed] I am running out of weaving materials for the traditional crafts booth! I just made a hat out of three pieces of hay and a drinking straw! I made it work. But still!"

Applejack was just as worried "We gotta do everything we can to keep this thing goin'. The Princess isn't lookin' so good. I can't imagine her magic is gonna last much longer. It's gonna be fine. These ponies are gonna power up that Crystal Heart when the time comes, and we won't be needin' her magic anyway."

Pinkie Pie was trying to keep the party going to no avail "I sure hope that time comes soon! Even I can't keep this party going forever!"

Suddenly Ash was coming in to tell the others what the but landed on a leftover pie tin and slid into the fake heart. It fell with a thud on top of Ash's wing

"OOOOOOWWWWW! That Hurt!" he cried out. But the crystal ponies were more focused on the fake heart in front of them.

"This isn't the Crystal Heart." one of them said

Rarity laughed nervously "Oh, of course it isn't. The real one is–"

Applejack butted in "On its way!"

Rarity hushed up "I was going to say 'being polished' to buy us some more time?"

"Oops."

Ash flew up to where Princess Cadence was hold up with Shining Armor. But the last of the princess' strength left her and the shield came down. King Sombra raced into the empire laughing all the way. But a young colt stood in front of him.

"Isn't this a pleasant surprise" laughed the wicked king "you think you can defeat me but I tell you now I waited too long. Boy just surrender now" and he pulled a Black sword from the shadows and moved into an attack position. Ash who drew out his own sword and stood tall in front of Sombra "On this day, life would be rid of your hate and malice" he spoke with such power Sombra looked surprise. But turned to rage as he lashed out with his sword. Ash quickly jumped in and countered all of the attacks. As the battle grew more intense the more the crystal ponies saw.

Amber Waves cried out "It's... It's him!"

Back with Twilight "Whoooooahahaha! I actually studied gravity spells, thinking it might be on my test! Turns out I was prepared for this! Wooo-hooo!"

With a thud they landed at the top most part of the castle and there stood a beautiful sight a large crystal perfectly shaped like a heart no doubt. Twilight was all taking the heart but a faint glow came from the floor.

Ash and King Sombra continued to exchange blows then Sombra sensed that somepony was with the crystal heart. Him whipped around slamming Ash with the flat edge of his sword sending him face first into the ground. Sombra turned his attention back to the castle and conger up some lighting clouds over the crystal heart. Twilight reached up to take the heart when dark started to engulf her. Out of panic she kicked the heart out of the tomb which she was trapped in.

Twilight looked to see where the heart landed "The Heart... Where's the Crystal–"

Spike perk up "Here! It rolled over to me when you dropped it!" Spike was heading towards her when the crystals began to close around her.

"Don't move!" she yelled

Spike gave a few grunts when he stopped in mid-stride.

Twilight tried to move out of the trap with magic but it wouldn't let her just forced her back in "You can move, just not toward me! How could I have been so foolish? I was just so eager to get it! Then when I saw what was going on outside, I..."

Spike was getting nerves "You have to get out of there, Twilight! You have to be the one who brings the Heart to Princess Cadence! If you don't, you'll fail Celestia's test!"

Twilight realized that would take too long for her to figure out how to escape "King Sombra is already attacking the Empire. He could reach the Crystal Ponies at any moment... reach Princess Cadence, my brother, my friends. There may not be enough time for me to find a way to escape."

Knowing that all may be for nothing so she had to make the choice "You have to be the one to bring the Crystal Heart to the Faire."

Spike was shocked "Me? But Twilight–"

"Go!" she demanded

"But–"

Twilight shouted "Goooo!"

So Spike took the heart and searched for an exit. Now the crystal pony were worried and started to panic, Applejack and Rarity tried to keep them calm but with no such luck.

Applejack was trying to keep the other ponies attention on her "Now, don't y'all worry your pretty, little Crystal heads! The real Crystal Heart will be here any second!"

Rarity replied in a hushed whisper "I don't know if they believe you..."

"Don't know if I believe me..." she agreed

With all the histaria some of the ponies began to snap under the pressure.

Amber Waves was the first to break "He's back! I can't take it! [shrieks] Ugh!" She turned to run away only to face the shadow king himself.

King Sombra smile evilly "Ahhhhhh..."

Amber Waves shrieks "King Sombra...!"

King Sombra laugh as he approuch the crystal ponies "My crystal slaves..."

Suddenly a flash of blue came from in front of the shadow king.

"Sombra; running away. I though you were a king not a coward" smiled the young alicorn prince. Ash lifted his sword and slashed at Sombra's hoofs. The king hissed in pain and lunged his own sword at Ash. Up upon the castle Spike was having a hard time getting down.

"Whoa! Huh! [spits fire] Yah! [nervous noise] Hey! Up here!" The ponies down below looked up to see Spike waving his arms around.

Rarity was surprise "Spike?"

Spike pulled out the heart "I got the Crystal Heart!"

King Sombra looked up to see the heart and became enraged "That is mine!" He formed some crystals and road it up to the castle. Ash also saw Spike and sonic boomwd up before Sombra. Ash lifted Spike upon his back. "Dont worry little buddy. I got cha." Sombra growled and formed a small sword of shadows and threw it at the unsuspecting pony.

'Slunk'

"UGH!" Ash croaked Spike was too shocked with horror to say anything. The sword went into Ash's torso. The Alicorn faltered and lost control of his flight and fell. All of the ponies below looked in terror. Ash's friends couldnt believe what had happened. Fluttershy fainted for it was too much for her to bare.

Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity cried out "ASH!"

Rarity realized that Spike was falling too 'gasps' "Spikey-wikey!"

Shinig Armor wished he could do something when he felt Cadence stir in his arms. She looked up to she her friends falling and turned to her husband. "Throw me" she asked. Shining Armor was about to protest but the look in Cadence's eye told him that this is the only way to save them. With a mighty heave he throw Cadense into the air. Cadence unfurled her wings and flew towards Ash and Spike.

King Sombra was mere feet away as he laugh with cruelty "Hah. Soon Prince Ashton, you and your friends will be dead or my new slaves" he was now a foot away 'Times up young prince' then a flash of pink and Ash, Spike and the crystal heart disappeared.

"Huh?"

Cadence had beat Sombra to the punch. She flew back to the crystal ponies with Ash and Spike on her back. All of the other ponies began to stare in awe.

"Behold! The Crystal Princess!" somepony called out.

With a crunch Cadence landed and flung Ash and the Crystal Heart in the center of the court yard and the two began to float on their own circling each other.

Princess Cadence then spoke with authority "The Crystal Heart has returned. Use the light and love within you to ensure that King Sombra does not and return the life in this prince who has given his own life for you."

Soon there was a whirring noise. The heart and Ash spun faster and faster. King Sombra cried out in fear "What? No... No! Stop!" But the whirring noise grew louder then 'whoosh' a pulse of aura filled the empire turning all into beautiful crystal figurings. Rarity was all a glitter "Oooh!" Then they heard Sombra cry out in pain as his body began to crack. Then another flash of light and a unknown being stepped forth. It was tall with broad shoulders, long legs with strange feet of some-sort. But it was covered in armor from top to bottom same color as the crystal heart but had a mark right where the heart would be. The mark was a golden sword sheeted behind a golden shield. It had a face; with a small nose, ears on the sides of its head, sort messy black hair and eyes as blue as sapphires. Some of he ponies recognized who this being was.

"Ash?" some of his friends looked questionably. He turned to them and flashed his famous smile that could melt the hearts of women everywhere.

'Yeah it's him' they thought. Then Ash turned his attention to the fallen king. He raised his hand and formed an aura sphere and fired it at the king but not before saying "May your evil never return to this land"

The aura sphere landed in Sombra's chest and he cried out then he shattered into pieces. Then from the blast an aurora borealis into the air and spread all across Equestria. Back in Canterlot the aurora borealis flooded the sky Celestia looked up and smiled. 'You did it Twilight, I always knew you could.' Princess Luna came over to her sister and looked towards the lights. "It is beautiful" she said. Celestia leaded her head against her sister'. And the two smiled and enjoyed the moment together.

Back to the Empire.

Spike sighed deeply. Twilight was freed from her prison and looked stunning.

Twilight just sighed "Good job, Spike." Even she might have failed the test but she was still happy that everypony was safe and sound. Now everypony was heading back to the train station to go back to Canterlot.

Rarity was still bummed "I do so wish it was permanent. Did you see how my mane just absolutely sparkled?"

Applejack laughed "But... good things are better when they're a rarity."

Rarity just giggled "Aww."

Shining Armor and Twilight were taking their time being with each other. "Everything's gonna be okay. You've gotta stop saving my rump like this. It's starting to get embarrassing."

Twilight smiled but frowned "Wasn't me who saved you in the end. It was Spike."

Shining Armor tried to encourage her "It's just a test. Maybe she'll let you retake it."

Twilight didn't have his courage "I don't think she's gonna give me a new test. But I still wanted to see Ash in his new form though."

Ash blushed red "Sorry Twilight but it was a one time thing but it was nice to be in my old form again."

In Canterlot, Ash, Spike and their friends where waiting on Twilight. For she didn't do as she was directed. Spike was breathing heavily "Keep it together, buddy... Gotta stay strong... for Twilight..." The other were just as worried for their friend. Inside Celestia and Luna were admiring the new stain-glass window that shown Spike retrieving the Crystal Heart.

"It's beautiful." said the princess

Twilight was glad that the empire was safe but still upset that she didn't safe it "I wish it had been me who ultimately made it so. But it wasn't."

Celestia turned to her student "Twilight, as I understand it, Spike brought Princess Cadence the Crystal Heart because you weren't sure how quickly you could find a way to escape the tower. You weren't willing to risk the future of the citizens of the Crystal Empire in an effort to guarantee your own. Far better that I have a student who understands the meaning of self-sacrifice than one who only looks out for her own best interests."

Twilight looked up in awe "Does this mean...?"

Outside Spike was still panicking "She's totally gonna lose it! [breathes heavily] Keep it together, buddy... Gotta stay strong... for Twilight...!"

The door open up smacking the dragon in the kisser. Every pony turned to see Twilight coming out of the Palace.

She wore a big smile "I passed!" Everypony cheered for joy and gathered round Twilight in a big group hug. "Ooh." Ash then whispered in Twilight's ear "I had total faith in you." She look back and kissed him "And you help me realized that I don't have to do it alone." Everypony smile "Together forever!"

Song time. :D

[Rarity]

You were prepared to do your best

Had what it takes to pass the test

All those doubts you can dismiss

Turns out you were

[Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Spike]

Prepared for this!

[Applejack]

You clearly have just what it takes

[Pinkie Pie]

To pass a test with such high stakes

[Fluttershy]

We knew for sure you would prevail

[Rainbow Dash]

Since when does Twilight Sparkle ever fail?

[Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Spike]

All those doubts that you can dismiss

Trust yourself and you cannot miss

[Applejack, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie]

Turns out you were

[Twilight Sparkle]

Turns out I was

[Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Spike]

Turns out you were

[Twilight Sparkle]

Turns out I was

[Rarity]

Turns out you were

[Spike, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy]

Prepared for this!

On the train home Twilight smiled back up to the sky and gave a quiet prayer "Who ever or what ever made life and the worlds. Thank You for giving me such great friends." She look up to see a shooting star fly across the sky. Twilight smile and turned back to where her friends are.

The End

That was awesome! The battle with Sombra, Ash in his original form, and the Empire is safe. Thanks for reading

Till next time. XD


End file.
